Ice in blood
by Kyliesaysficken
Summary: He wasn't the only hand in making mankind. But, what happens when that second hand comes forth to stop His attempt at killing mankind and in the process of protecting the Messiah falls in love with one of His archangels.  Rating for future chapters.


_When I was a little girl my mother would remind me each night before bed to open my heart up to god for he was kind, merciful and just. Things changed when my father left a few years later leaving her to raise me and my brothers in a little place on the edge of the Mojave Desert. She never talked of a kind and merciful god again, instead she spoke of a prophecy of a time where all the world would be covered in darkness and the fate of mankind would be decided. One night I finally got the courage to ask my mother why god had changed and why he was so mad at his children, 'I don't know' she said tucking the covers around me, 'I guess he just got tired of all the bullshit.'_

It was a popular belief that God was the one who made man. That is partly true. Along side of him was Aradia, a demon god. She helped create man. The Elder's had chosen Him to rule over heaven. When the Angel's had all bowed down to man, Aradia found it was time to leave and go back to her realm and people. Before she left the highest of the elder's pulled her aside and told her to keep a watchful eye on Him for they did not completely trust him. And so she did. She kept a careful eye on Him. The first time he lost faith in man, he sent a flood and she over looked it. But, this time. This time was different. She would not over look this.

Aradia was a beauty. Her green eyes shined like emeralds. Her hair red was bright as a roaring fire with a few toned down yellow streaks on the underneth. Her body was luscious and curvy. She had spunk and was a stubborn spirit. She had her own thoughts and opinions. No man could tell her what to do, dominate her or belittle her. She would not allow it. She would defeat anyone who wished to oppose her or threaten her people. She was kind and just. She was ruthless and cold hearted. She was every man's dream and she wanted nothing to do with them. She could make a man wet himself with just a look. She could read man like open books, It wasn't hard.

She wore simple dark washed ripped skinnies with a firehouse red long sleeved v neck baggy sweater with a black satin cami underneath that showed off her gracious chest and firehouse red mini hooker boots. A black leather jacket covered her torso. Her belt was simple, black with a tap out skull belt buckle. Her left arm was covered in tattoos as well as her right side and where the dip of her chest began. Her left arm had numerous angel and tribal symbols. Her right side was covered in a beautiful Phoenix of blues, greens and purples with a hint of gold, a black dragon twirling around it like they were fighting to the death. The dip of her chest had a saying in italics; _I will not die defeated _with a elfish symbols on both ends done in purple with a tint of gold. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun with her bangs moved off to the right and some strands hanging on the left, framing her face. Aviator's covered her emerald eyes. She had a ring on her thumb with a crest. The crest consisted of angel wings, horns above those with an elfish symbol in the middle. It was simple yet it represented her. Another ring shaped as a dragon curled around her pointer finger. Her makeup consisted of red lip stick and black eyeliner.

Aradia stepped into the small homey dinner, Paradise Falls. All eyes turned to her as she did so. There were six people in all. A kind looking dark man behind the counter cooking, an old grouchy man hitting the TV, a man and his high maintenance looking wife discussing something at a table, a female teen that look more or less like a hooker sitting at a booth in the corner, and a pregnant waitress, the woman carrying the Messiah. She had to be protected at all costs and Aradia was going to do just that.

Aradia sat down at a table across from the teenager. The waitress come over and asked her what she would like. Aradia asked for a simple glass of water.

The waitress left to go outside after Aradia learned her name was Charlie. She came in ten minutes later with a dark man. She observed that the teenager had a look of lust in her eye when she gazed upon the stranger and he had a look of indifference. Aradia watched continued to watch him interact with the waitress Charlie and how the teenager continued to stare at him despite the disapproving stares she received from her parents.

Aradia straightened up when she felt a tainted essence heading towards the diner. Minutes later a small elderly woman entered. She sat at a table for two and ordered her food. Aradia kept her eyes trained on the old woman. She then turned her way towards Aradia and the woman gave her a sickening evil smile. No doubt that he who controlled this poor soul had just as soon informed his master of her presence. Charlie came back with her food and with what the little woman said Charlie stormed away muttering under her breath. The high maintenace looking woman who Aradia soon found her name to be Sandra, started a sentence before she was rudely interupted.

"Shut up, you stupid fucking cunt! All you do is complain, complain, complain!"

Now the husband gets up to defend his mate,

"Excuse me, I demand you apologize-" and she attacks.

The old woman bite into sandra's husband's neck and bellowed a blood scream. Percy, the cook, hit her with a frying pan which broke her neck and gave her an open wound on the right side of her face. Meanwhile, Aradia sat in her sit while everyone around her was frantic and screaming. She silently moved from the table when the old woman climbed the wall. Bob's son Jeep held the gun level with the hag's chest and he froze. Before Kyle, the man the came in with Charlie, could aim his custom gun, Aradia had already shot the old woman. The current situation was bad. Howard, Sandra's husband was bleeding profusely on the ground with Sandra and their daughter huddled along with Kyle around him. Jeep was still staring at the old lady and the other two staring at me. Percy, Sandra, Kyle and Augrey carried Howard to Kyle's SUV, they soon returned with Percy blabbering about praying.

It had already begun.

Aradia helped them wrapped the old woman in a plastic bag and drag her to the side of the diner. A L.A. cop car pulled up.

"Wait a minute LAPD?"

Jeep had a point. What was a reinforcement officer doing in the middle of the desert. Bob and Jeep both looked at Kyle.

"Don't look at me. I'm from Vegas."

A man got out of the cop car when it pulled up. Aradia couldn't belive how much older Michael looked since the last time she had seen him. She couldn't help but think how gorgeous he had become.

Bob pointed the gun in his face and demanded that Michael show him his teeth, after seeing that Michael had blunt teeth. Bob then proceeded to tell Michael what had happened. Michael stepped forward and Bob took caution and pointed the gun at Michael in a hunched position. Michael with fast reflex's took the gun and pointed it back in Bob's face. Percy came out running and everything happened with a certain purpose and we all followed Michael into the diner. We boarded the diner up and Percy, Kyle, Bob, Aradia followed Michael onto the roof.

A faint song of ice cream blew to us by the wind and an obvious possessed man hankered his way out. He was tall and lanky with a disturbed hungry look upon his face. Kyle had made a comment and caught the attention of the demonic ice cream man and he started to change. his limb became longer and his jaw wider. We shot him before he could reach us. Over the horizon we could see more headlights coming from both directions. We shot and shot until Michael left us and the remaining possessed backed away.

We climbed down the stairs and Bob wanted to know what the hell was going on.

We all gathered in the back office and Michael told us.

After the history lesson and everyone went to their respective places, Michael pulled me off to the side.

"What are you doing here, Aradia?"


End file.
